Problem: Simplify the expression. $4p(3p+4)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4p}$ $ = ({4p} \times 3p) + ({4p} \times 4)$ $ = (12p^{2}) + (16p)$ $ = 12p^{2} + 16p$